I'll Save You
by Lunah-chan
Summary: Inuyasha has lost control of his demon blood, and Kagome is once more the only person that can save him. But will it take more than she thought to bring her beloved back to her?
1. Give Me

**EDIT**

**Suddenly! is up and running. The link on my website is now active.**

**END EDIT**

**Hey peoples, this is your beloved Lunah-chan here. I have a very important announcement, which will be posted at the beginning of my user profile and at the end incase some people just don't read this crap.**

**2/4/05**

**I love you all and you know that, but there are SO many idiots on this website (I'm not gonna list names... YET...) that frankly... I am just sick of it. Fanfiction-dot-net has gone completely downhill... you have to sort through layers upon layers of CRAP just to find a good story to read. It's been overrun by n00bs, people with a smaller IQ than my imaginary pet rock Bobbert, and just IDIOTS in general.**

**You all knew that this was coming, and the day has finally arrived. I will NOT be updating on Fanfiction-dot-net anymore, but instead will be updating on the website myself and Phantasy-Puppy have been (continuously) working on called Suddenly!. Hopefully it will be up soon. There you will find all my stories, Phantasy-Puppy's, AND all of our replies to ANY and ALL flames we have ever recieved. If the website gets popular enough, we may even open up a forum. Only time will tell.**

**Incase you haven't noticed, Fanfiction-dot-net has removed my "Against Her Will" oneshot because of an AuthorsNote I posted up as a chapter. Yes, I do realize that it was against the rules, but I know that the only reason that they caught it was because some idiot reported my story. You can all thank whoever that dumbass was for my permanate LOA.**

**Again, I love you all. I hope that my reviewers and those of you who have me on either your favourite authors list or your authors list, maybe even both, will follow me to the website. I would greatly appreciate it. If you do, please... continue to send me e-mails with your reviews. The Suddenly! website will be hosted off of my own domain, http: and when the site is officially open the link WILL work instead of bringing you to the main page.**

**Thank you.**

**-Lunah-chan **

Song from Evanescene"Give Unto Me"

I'll Save You

Summary :

Inuyasha has lost control of his demon blood, and Kagome is once more the only person that can save him. But will it take more than she thought to bring her beloved back to her?

"INUYASHA"

Inuyasha turned around just in time to see his secret beloved be struck down by the youkai's clawed hands. The youkai had been fighting Inuyasha, but apparently had moved quicker then Inuyasha could detect and took down one of his pack members instead. Inuyasha felt his blood boil"KAGOME" This bastard was going down... He saw red, and for a brief moment he mentally screamed 'NO! Not this!'

Youkai Inuyasha grinned devilishly. How long had it been since he had been released? Too long. He did a quick scan of the area: pack members okay, one youkai to kill, and mate down. Wait... Mate... down? The youkai Inuyasha snarled dangerously before running forward in one quick rush, and in the blink of an eye the youkai was cut in half, claw marks evident vertically on its body. Youkai Inuyasha sniffed around a few times. No more enemies near by... must tend to mate. Pack members... they'll be fine. Where is mate?

Sango was the first to notice Inuyasha's transformation"Houshi! Get Shippou away, Inuyasha's transformed! Kagome's out cold, I'll get her and we'll run until she comes to." She glanced at Miroku, who nodded, and then took off as fast as she could to Kagome, scooping her up in her arms. Unfortunately, she was not fast enough to run away from a full-youkai Inuyasha, who jumped clear over her and stood infront of her in the blink of an eye.

"MATE" Inuyasha snarled, holding out arms"Give me my mate"

Sango clutched the small girl to her body"No, Inuyasha! You're not thinking clearly! You'll kill her"

Inuyasha howled, lunged forward in an attempt to strike Sango's face, but she moved swiftly and instead he struck his mate. A look of horror crossed his face as Kagome went flying out of Sango's arms and landed some 20 feet away.

Kagome groaned as she finally came-to, aching from the fall. After blinking a few times to clear her eyes, she studied the issue at hand. The previously opposing youkai was dead, cut right down the middle, Miroku and Shippou were looking nervous and... scared? Her gaze switched to Sango and... Inuyasha... "Oh, son of a"

Inuyasha, still in his youkai state, gazed at his mate before turning on Sango. "You made me hurt mate" he growled viciously.

Sango backed up"Kuso..."

_I've been watching you from... a distance,_

_The distance sees through your disguise,_

_All I want from you is your... hurting,_

_I want to heal you,_

_I want to save you from the dark...!_

Kagome stood on shaky legs and reached out with one hand. "No, Inuyasha! Don't hurt Sango... please"

Inuyasha's ears swivled back in her direction, assessing her words. Mate doesn't want pack member harmed... but pack member caused her harm by using me. Insubordination must be dealt with with steady discipline... But mate said not to...

Kagome watched as he battled with himself, claws poised for death on contact. She swallowed nervously"Inuyasha... please, don't hurt Sango-chan..."

_Give unto me your troubles..._

_I'll endure your suffering,_

_Place unto me your burden,_

_I'll drink your deadly poison..._

Inuyasha slowly backed up from Sango. He growled, still battling his own mind.

Kagome steadily walked forward and tapped into her Miko powers. "Gomen ne, Inuyasha, this might hurt... I've never done it before." A warm blue aura surrounded her, like flames licking her skin. Within moments she was infront of Inuyasha, placing herself between him and Sango.

Inuyasha looked down at his mate with crimson-teal eyes. Through gritted teeth he managed to speak"Mate, pack must be dealt with. Pack member made me hurt you"

Kagome stared into Inuyasha's intense eyes with her own level gaze. "Gomen ne, Inuyasha."

His eyes widened in confusion, but he had no time to ask why before he began screaming insanely. He vaguely felt Kagome embrace him, and her very touch burned. It sent a white-hot pain through his chest, his heart, his soul, his mind, then turned and settled itself firmly in his soul where his human, hanyou, and youkai sides battled. He howled continuously, the pain almost unbearable.

_Why should I care if they... hurt you?_

_Somehow it matters more to me_

_Than if I were hurting myself_

_Save you!(Save you!)_

_I'll save you!_

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled over his own screaming"I'll save you! I'll heal you! Please, give unto me all of your pain!

Inuyasha struggled against her hold around his torso, finally digging his claws into her arms and back, howling crazedly.

Kagome's blue aura seeped into his very being, searching his soul and finally finding what it was looking for: the youkai part of him eating away at his hanyou and human side. Slowly, she withdrew part of his youkai into herself, and joined Inuyasha in screaming.

_Give unto me your troubles,_

_I'll endure your suffering,_

_Place unto me your burden,_

_I'll drink your deadly poison..._

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all watched on in shock. Small amount of Inuyasha's youkai's evil was falling in wisps of aura from his mouth, and Kagome was... accepting it?

"Oh, Kami" Miroku breathed"she's absorbing his evil"

"Kagome" Sango gasped, watching the whole scene from behind her.

_Fear not the flame of my love's candle..._

_Let it be the sun in your world of darkness..._

_Give unto me all that frightens you,_

_I'll have your nightmares for you_

_If you sleep soundly..._

Kagome felt pain unlike any she had ever felt before. Evil thoughts, feelings, ideas, EVERYTHING, was flowing through her viens and infesting itself in her very mind and soul. With Inuyasha's evil, she also caught memories, much like when she healed Kikyou. All she saw was the pain and suffering of the poor Hanyou before her... She began to sob as she screamed.

_Give unto me your troubles,_

_I'll endure your suffering,_

_Place unto me your burden,_

_I'll drink your deadly poison..._

Inuyasha slowly regained control of himself, sealing away his youkai once more in the depths of his own body. His eyes returned to their lovely amber colour, and he blinked tierdly, feeling a warmth cover his body. He blinked a few times, then realized where the warmth was coming from: Kagome and her aura. "Kagome"

Kagome was just barely still clinging to Inuyasha, the only thing holding her up being his claws still injected into her back and her own feeble hold onto his arms. Her eyes were drifting in and out of focus and she was muttering constantly.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha cried, drawing back his bloodied claws in horror and holding the girl up against him, worry etched over his face. "Kagome...? Kagome, please! Talk to me"

_Fear not the flame of my love's candle..._

_Let it be the sun in your world of darkness..._

_Give unto me all that frightens you,_

_I'll have your nightmares for you_

_If you sleep soundly..._

Kagome's body gave a violent shudder before she began screaming for all she was worth, voice taking on a harshness that her friends all knew well: Inuyasha's youkai voice. "DAMMIT! White... everywhere! Mate took me from my body... Only half as powerful" she snarled, eyes wide and shaking, darting back and forth but not really seeing"Filthy mate... tricked me with her light! Lovely light..." she growled in distaste"she said she was going to help me and bond with me... and instead I am reduced to this"

Inuyasha's eyes were wide in horror. What had Kagome done"Kagome" he shook her"Kagome, come back to me! What did you do"

Kagome's eyes focused as she smiled dazedly. "Inu..." she gave a small giggle"I took part of your evil into me... you..." her face twisted into that of confusion"...were in so much pain... so many memories, so much evil." She looked at him, her eyes slightly glossed over"I'm going to share your pain, Inuyasha, you don't deserve to hurt alone."

_Fear not the flame of my love's candle..._

_Let it be the sun in your world of... darkness..._

Inuyasha's eyes stung with tears unshed. Kagome had taken some of his pain for him. No wonder he felt more free. But, now Kagome had all that pain, even if it was just a small bit. "Oh, Kagome" he murmured against her hair, tears dripping slowly"what have you done"

Ooohhhh I hated this XD


	2. I Am Your Mind

Okay uh... I got a few reviews suggesting that I continue this so... I'll try... ToT So many fics to do...!

Uh yeah... I'm gonna try out a new idea and keep the fics sort of song-y and Evanescene-related if I can. So... yeah XD Every fic will have a different song theme...

This one is "Hello" by Evanescence

Oh yeah, Kagome will NOT be a hanyou in this. Why? Because I've already done a fic like that and I don't wanna repeat n.n

----------------------

I'll Save You

----------------------

Chapter Two: I Am Your Mind

----------------------

Kagome had long ago lost consiousness from her actions, and Inuyasha had carried her back to Kaede's hut where he, the taijiya, the houshi, the kitsune, the nekoyoukai, and the said Miko now sat.

"So, tell me again what it is that Kagome did, Inuyasha, since you seem to know it best." Kaede said quietly.

Inuyasha sighed. He DID know it best because the memory kept repeating itself in his mind! But, instead of his usual cruel response, he told the story again. "A youkai was attacking us, well, me mainly. It moved faster than I had expected, and instead went for the next biggest threat: Kagome. During the whole fight her power levels had been spiking, and I suppose that's what the youkai sensed as well." he sighed, but continued, "It struck her down, and the youkai blood within me freaked. I guess it couldn't stand the fact that another youkai, or anyone, had struck down one of my pa- friends." he corrected himself and lied through his teeth at the same time. He knew perfectly well why his youkai blood snapped, and it wasn't just because Kagome was part of his "pack". "So anyway, I killed the youkai, Sango tried to get everyone away from me since Kagome was unconsious and couldn't bring me back. I snapped at Sango to give me back Kagome, Sango moved as I was about to hit her- oh, by the way, sorry about that Sango-, I hit Kagome, I got mad at Sango again, Kagome came to." Inuyasha took a deep breath and continued on, "Kagome walked over to me and hugged me, then somehow her aura seeped into my body and took some of my youkai-evilness from my body, as well as some memories by mistake, and then she started talking like my youkai half, and here we are."

Kaede sighed heavily. "So it's like the whole ordeal with Kikyou-neechan..."

"Huh?" Inuyasha said intelligently.

(A/N: Okay, I don't know for sure if Inuyasha knew about the INDEPTH Kagome-saving-Kikyou thing. I know 100-percent for sure that he DOES know that Kagome saved-healed Kikyou, but I don't think he knows that she saw some of her memories as well. But if he does, guess what? It's MY fic and he doesn't! XD)

Kaede blinked and looked over the rest of the group who looked just as confused as Inuyasha. "You mean... she didn't tell you?"

"What didn't she tell us?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"SHUT UP INUYASHA!" Miroku snapped irritably, dragging everyones attention towards him. "I'm SURE that we could get an answer from Kaede-sama if you'd just shut your mouth!" After taking a deep breath he flashed a smile at the elderly miko. "Please, Kaede-sama, continue."

"Err... yes." Kaede cleared her throat, redirecting the attention to her. "I believe you all recall when Kagome saved Kikyou-neechan from Naraku's miasma?"

Everyone nodded.

"Yes, well when she did, Kagome came to me for... advice if you will." the old miko frowned a bit, "She reported having seen, and felt, some of Kikyou-neechan's memories from the day that she died."

Inuyasha swallowed a lump in his throat. Uh oh. No wonder she was so mad that day...

"So, Kagome-sama saw Kikyou's last moments?" Sango said carefully.

"She lived them, in a sense."

Inuyasha's ears lowered. This would not lead to anything good for him. Sure enough, after a quick glance around at his friends, there were pointed glares at him. Yup. Definately not leaning in his favor. He decided to change the subject. FAST. "So, how does that relate to what happened earlier?"

"Well, I suppose she sort of "healed you" as she did Kikyou-neechan, and in turn she got some of your memories and qualities, much as she did soon after she healed Kikyou-neechan." Kaede let out a heavy sigh. "However,"

"However?" Miroku prodded.

"However, there is one HUGE difference and that poses a rather large threat to our Kagome."

"And that would be?" Sango asked.

"Absorbing memories and qualities from a human TO a human is okay and can usually just fade with time." Kaede stared Inuyasha in the eye, "However, absorbing memories and qualities from a hanyou TO a human can usually lead to some side effects."

"Like?" the silver-haired inu said purposefully.

"Like she might start fading in and out of-"

Kagome chose this moment to sit bolt upright, snarling like a mad dog. "RAGH! Where... is... body?!" Kagome's eyes were wide and, once more, unseeing as her fingers flexed in a rather irritated manner. "Weak human body! Not even claws! Damnable mate!" she growled, attempting to breath in the surrounding scents. "Not even a strong nose! Why did I choose such a wea-" Kagome's body convulsed harshly as she fought to seal the youkai within her, letting out every profanity in the book and then some, promptly falling back into blissful unconsiousness once more.

"-your youkai's mind." Kaede finished after a pause from the sudden action just moments before.

"So basically," Sango said calmly, "Kagome is acting on impulse by part of Inuyasha's youkai "spirit" if you will, and because of this sometimes the youkai will take over and sometimes Kagome will be in control?"

"Yes, that's about right."

"How long will it last?" Inuyasha said finally, brushing his thumb over the bottom of Kagome's wrist.

"This I don't know... it could last as long as she lives, depending on how stubborn the youkai is to leave the host and disappear into nothingness."

Everyone let out a collective sigh.

"I'm going for a walk..." Inuyasha mumbled, standing and striding quietly out of the hut and into the night.

-------------------------

Kagome's eyes slowly opened, only to be met with a splitting headache. "Mou... what hit me...?" Slowly she sat up, propping herself up by her elbows. After clearing the haze from before her eyes she saw that everyone was asleep and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found "Baka inu..." she grumbled, slowly standing and padding out of the hut. Her feet carried her to the Goshinboku of their own free will, and she was rewarded with the sight of the red-clad inu up in the branches. Carefully she sat down at the base of the large tree and stared out into the forest infront of her.

"Are you okay?" came Inuyasha's faint voice from above her.

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Why did you do it, Kagome?"

The raven-beauty was silent for a moment. "Because... I care for you, Inuyasha. I know I've told you a million times before but... I really do."

She felt rather than heard the rain begin to fall, and neither of the two attempted to move to dry shelter.

_Playground school bell rings... again,_

_Rain clouds come to play... again,_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello,_

_I am your mind... giving you someone to talk to._

_Hello._

"You know, Inu," Kagome said, voice quiet, "for a moment... during that whole thing... I thought I was dead."

"Huh?"

"It was weird, almost like something was suffocating me. I..."

"Yes?" he said, encouraging her to continue.

"...I thought I saw Kikyou..."

More silence.

"You did?"

"Yes." Kagome continued to stare, raindrops dripping from her long dark lashes. "Behind her I saw your mother and you. She was beautiful... like an angel. Then everything I saw changed into darkness with bright spots of light infront of me. I saw you, Inuyasha. All of you. Human, Hanyou, and Youkai."

_If... I... smile... and... don't... believe,_

_Soon I know... I'll wake... from this dream,_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken!_

_Hello,_

_I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide,_

_Don't cry..._

"I felt as if was all a dream and then I just sort of... saw everything... again. Your past, us meeting, our journeys, our fights, our laughs, our tears," she paused and drew in a shaky breath, "our kiss."

Inuyasha swallowed. "What happened after that?"

"It was the most amazing thing... I could feel parts of your youkai half melting into me. There was rage, bloodlust, uncertainty, and... tears."

"Tears?" Inuyasha repeated, slightly surprised.

"Uh huh... Inuyasha, somewhere you're crying... and you're youkai half is living so that you can hide all that. In a sense, I guess I'm the more solid form of your youkai... I really can't tell anymore."

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping...!_

_Hello! I'm still here!_

_All that's left of yest-er-day..._

Kagome let out a small laugh. "I guess it wasn't a dream..."

"You mean what just happened?"

"I meant falling down the well, meeting you, meeting everyone, and what just happened. I guess I just realized that I'm not sleeping after all. Anyway," Kagome stood, now realizing that the rain had stopped. Water slid down her slick black hair. "I'm here for you, Inu. I always have been," she kissed her fingers, "always will be." She laid her fingers against the trunk of the Goshinboku, right where Inuyasha had been stabbed in the heart by Kikyou. Kagome left the tree and went back to the hut.

Amazingly, Inuyasha felt the spot that she had kissed. At the same time he felt nothing but warmth. "She cares for me..."

--------------------------

u.u Gah. Really don't like how this came out...

Which song should be next? What SHOULD happen next?


	3. Monsters Calling My Name

0o Uhm. Yup. Another chapter XD

Song:

Evanescence - Imaginary

---------------------------

I'll Save You

---------------------------

Chapter Three: Monsters Calling My Name

---------------------------

_Kagome... Kagome..._

_If this is what I think it is, you better shut up so I can go back to sleep._

_Kagome... Kagome..._

_Look, I am not a morning person. Shut up or face my wrath._

_And what could you do to me?_

_This... (zapping noise)_

_OW! Damn mate! What did you do to me?_

_Zapped you with my neverending desire to sleep. Now shut up. We can fight in a few hours, alright?_

_Like Hell! You're gonna listen to me RIGHT NOW! (crashing noise)_

Kagome shot up into a sitting position amongst her blankets, clutching her arm and sucking in a breath quickly between clenched teeth.

_Mou, that hurt!_

_Paybacks a bitch, ain't she?_

_Is there a REASON why I'm up at what I'm assuming is around 2-30am talking to you?_

_Let me go back._

_No._

_Yes._

_NO._

_YES DAMMIT!_

_Uh... lemme think... NO._

_Atleast let me roam in your body..._

_No._

_I could kill Kikyou for you... and no one would ever know it was us!_

_No._

_Can you see it? The vision of her souls escaping her fragile clay body? Your own soul coming back to you?_

_Leave me alone, Kami! Atleast let me sleep..._

_How long has it been since you've felt whole? Too long, from what your heart says. You long for that half of you soul back, don't you?_

_Of course I do, but I'm not going to take it from Kikyou OR murder her._

_That's not what your heart says, mate. You want to kill her. You're jealous of her._

_RAGH! LEAVE-ME-ALONE!_

_So that's it... you're jealous of the undead miko. Why? Is it because she's prettier than you?_

_Please... leave me alone..._

_Because she's more graceful?_

_Please..._

_Because she's more powerful? Because she can take care of herself?_

_Just shut up..._

_Or... is it because she holds the hanyou's heart?_

_Just go..._

_It's all of those, isn't it?_

_...Yes..._

_...What?_

_I'm jealous of her... she's everything I am and more... I could never take her place in Inuyasha's heart, no matter how much I wish I could. I wish I could have been reborn as someone else, anyone else, but the reincarnation of the Miko Kikyou._

_You admit it...?_

_Of course, why shouldn't I? You already knew that much, you were poking through my thoughts and my feelings in my heart all night while I slept._

_How did you know?!_

_It's my body, too, baka._

_**Ooh, Ooh,**_

_**Pa-per... Flow-ers...**_

_**Ooh, Ooh,**_

_**Pa-per... Flow-ers...**_

_**I linger in the doorway,**_

_**Of alarm clock screaming,**_

_**Monsters calling my name...**_

_**Let me stay!**_

_**Where the wind will whisper to me,**_

_**Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story...**_

Kagome leaned against the wall of the hut that she currently shared with her friends. It was the second time this week that she had been awoken by the angry youkai that was now held within her. It was driving her insane, but she refused to let it go. So around the same time every night she would be jolted out of her slumber and would continue this same fight with the youkai over and over and over.

_Let me have a bit of exercise..._

_No, you'll kill them all._

_Why would I? They are my pack._

_You're in a fit of rage, there's no limit to what you might do, even to your own pack._

_Let me ATLEAST use your body to destroy a tree or something!_

_I have no power like that, it would be useless, anyway._

_But you do, right now I could tap right into it..._

_Touch and be purified._

She felt, rather than heard, the youkai growl within her soul. That was the one thing she could use against the youkai spirit: purification.

_I will escape, mate. You know I will. How long do you think you can keep these barriers up?_

_Now, now, let's not kid eachother. You know as well as I do the limit of my power, or have you not completely poked around my mind and abilities?_

_Fine, you're right. You won't be able to hold me in much longer without the occasional slip..._

_Good, then we're both on the same page._

_And what will you do when I break out?_

_I will get as far away from everyone as possible._

_Don't you trust me?_

_Honestly? No._

_**In my field of paper flowers,**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby,**_

_**I lie inside myself for ho-urs,**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me...**_

Kagome stared, eyes glowing in the moonlight, into the darkness around her. How long COULD she hold this powerful bit of youkai within her? Not too long, she knew that. About today her powers would flicker, and she knew that the youkai would jump at the chance to take over her body. That meant that she needed to be on guard as long as possible. It wouldn't be long before she wouldn't be able to subdue the youkai within her.

Very slowly the hours ticked by until the sun appeared over the hills and slipped through the windows. As the sun came up, Inuyasha walked in, ready to take his spot where he usually sat/slept. He didn't realize that Kagome was up until he sat down, Tessiaga situated in his arms.

Kagome had noticed that he wasn't there, and hadn't been for some time. "Where were you, Inuyasha?" she asked quietly, making sure not to wake up the others.

Inuyasha swallowed and thought up a quick lie, "I slept outside for a bit and then came in so I wouldn't worry anyone."

"Are you lying to me, Inuyasha?" Kagome's gaze was level and cool.

"Keh, you're losin' it, wench."

_**Don't say I'm out of touch!**_

_**With this rampant chaos -- your reality,**_

_**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge,**_

_**The nightmare I built my own world to escape!**_

_Liar!_ The youkai within her screamed, _How can he lie to his own mate?! The human and the other half of me better be chewin' him out... if I were still in there he'd be facin' hell itself! He REEKS of gravesoil and death! Bastard!_

Kagome frowned, suddenly feeling a little queasy. The youkai was raging, going on a full-blown rampage, and was close to breaking her barriers. With a choked gasp, the youkai rushed forth. Her eyes turned a glistening red and her nailed sharpened. "LIAR!" the youkai screamed in its own voice, "HOW COULD YOU LIE TO YOUR OWN MATE?!"

Inuyasha growled, "There was no reason for her to know!"

"Bastard! You don't go screwin' other females when you have a mate in your own pack! How dare you defy that inuyoukai law! You know it as well as I do!"

"Don't lecture me, youkai!" Inuyasha snarled, effectively waking up the rest of the group.

"TRAITOR!" the youkai lunged forward at Inuyasha, still in control of Kagome's body, and wrapped its hands around his neck, pressing its thumbs to Inuyasha's throat. "How DARE you do this to your female! To your youkai heritage!"

Inuyasha gasped for air uneffectively as the youkai-Kagome tightened its grip on his throat. His own hands wrapped around Kagome's wrists and attempted to push her off to no avail.

_**In my field of paper flowers,**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby,**_

_**I lie inside myself for ho-urs,**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me...**_

_**(Pa-per... Flow-ers!)**_

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku shouted, wrapping his arms around her torso, successfully tearing her arms away from Inuyasha and pinning them to her side, and jerking her away from the poor, shocked hanyou.

Kagome let out a strangled youkai scream and forced herself back into control. "M-Miroku!" she gasped, breathing heavily, "What happened?!"

Miroku sighed heavily and allowed the poor exausted miko to slip gently to the floor, then sat down as well. "You don't remember?"

"All I remember is the youkai screaming that Inuyasha was lying-" she looked at the hanyou, her gaze resting on his neck. More precisely: the handprints left on his neck. She looked at her own and noticed the slightly red tint from pressure on them. "Oh." she said flatly. She then looked back at Inuyasha with a cold stare. "So he was right."

Inuyasha, still rather shaken, sat up and rubbed his neck gingerly. "Kagome, I swear I can-"

"Shut up, Inuyasha. The youkai has told me everything."

Inuyasha paled. "Everything?"

"Everything." She looked at her hands and clentched them into fists, "Inuyasha, how could you? Now that I can hear it from the youkai, I don't get why you had to do it!" Her voice changed to that of the youkai once more, "Because he's an ignorant hanyou. He abandoned his pack AND his mate in the middle of the night when most youkai hunt! Inuyasha, you left your FAMILY out to fend for themselves while they slept! They could have been attacked and eaten while you were off enjoying yourself with simple, fake human desires for that miko! How could you have done it Inuyasha?!" Kagome's voice and that of the youkai's combined in one last cry, "HOW COULD YOU, INUYASHA?!"

_**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,**_

_**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights...**_

_**Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming!**_

_**The Goddess of Imaginary Light...!**_

All of Kagome's friends stared at her in shock, then stared at Inuyasha who looked guilty, ashamed, and a little nervous.

"I-Inuyasha... you went to see Kikyou? Again?" Sango said, awe written all over her face.

"Baka," Shippou muttered.

"This isn't going to go well..." Miroku sighed.

_**In my field of paper flowers,**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby,**_

_**I lie inside myself for ho-urs,**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me...**_

_**(Pa-per... Flow-ers!)**_

_**Ooh, Ooh,**_

_**Pa-per... Flow-ers,**_

_**Ooh, Ooh,**_

_**Pa-per... Flow-ers!**_

Kagome forced the youkai back within her as her hands shook maddeningly. She was engulfed in anger, sadness, confusion, fear, love, and regret all in one from head to toe. Without a word she stood up and walked out of the hut to collect herself and her thoughts.

One thought echoed in her mind, voiced by both herself and the youkai: How could he?

---------------------------

Oo; review... please? n.n


	4. Perfect By Nature

wow 0o people like this story...? shock upon shock XD

Featured this time: Everybody's Fool

------------------------------

I'll Save You

------------------------------

Chapter Four : Perfect By Nature

------------------------------

Kagome stormed through the forest, branches tearing at her bare legs and face. How could he? How COULD he? The youkai growled in a displeased manner.

_Mates hurt._

_Yeah, mate's hurt._

_Got cut._

_In more ways than one, youkai-boy, in more ways than one._

Kagome's emotions were flaring more than usual thanks to the youkai. She was seething with anger and flames seemed to engulf her aura. Bastard... going to... to HER... and then LYING! It wouldn't be half as bad if he hadn't lied!

_Let me out and I'll help you vent out all this anger._

_No, I won't risk you escaping, not even for my own pleasure._

The youkai growled. It was time for this to stop! He was sick of being the submissive!

_LET... ME... OUT!_ With a howl shared by both Kagome and the youkai, he forced himself into control of her body. "Finally..." the youkai smirked dangerously, "Time to visit my hanyou friend and that claypot... she should be around here somewhere."

------------------------------

Inuyasha sat at the base of Goshinboku and around the other side behind him was Kikyou. They sat in a stony silence, and yet the silence said it all.

"The youkai is mad at me." Inuyasha stated quietly. He had told Kikyou about the whole Kagome thing earlier.

"And he has control of the girls body?"

"Yes,"

"Well, sounds to me like you're up the river there Inuyasha."

"My, don't you two make a pretty picture."

Inuyasha looked up and locked gazes with Kagome, who seemed to be in control of her body. Oh, how wrong he was. In truth the youkai was right beneath the surface just waiting to attack.

_**Perfect by nature,**_

_**Icons of self indulgence,**_

_**Just what we all need...**_

_**More lies about a world that**_

_**Never was and never will be,**_

_**Have you no shame, don't you see me?**_

_**You know you've got everybody fooled**_

_We're going to make them pay, oh yes... revenge is a sweet thing._

_NO! PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!_

_Shut up already! I'm giving you exactly what you want..._

_No! This isn't what I want...!_

Kagome walked smoothly over to one of the large, uprooted branches and sat down on it, giving a large stretch.

"A-Are you okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked carefully, only vaguely aware that Kikyou was still there.

"Of course, just came to be in the presence of the mighty Kikyou... after all, you two ARE mates, right?"

"No," came Kikyou's flat reply, "we are far from that."

Kagome scoffed, "Uh huh, sure."

Kikyou stood and made her way over to Kagome, her cold mask covering up any emotions.

_**Look, here she comes now!**_

_**Bow down and stare in wonder...**_

_**Oh, how we love you!**_

_**No flaws when you're pretending.**_

_**But now I know she**_

_**Never was and never will be,**_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me,**_

_**and somehow you've got everybody fooled...**_

Kagome abandoned her root-seat and stood infront of Kikyou. Glancing over at Inuyasha as the Miko passed her, one minute her once chocolate brown eyes were normal, the next flaming red-crimson, and then back to brown in the blink of an eye. In a flash Kagome had whipped around and grabbed Kikyou by the neck, fingers digging into her throat and cutting off her air. Kikyou's mask immediately fell and her eyes were wide in terror.

"KAGOME! NO!" Inuyasha cried, rushing forwards and attempting to pull the young miko away from her past self.

Kagome's eyes were red again, "Get off me, hanyou, it must be done! This... _female_," the youkai stressed the word like it was the most disgusting thing he had even spoken, "has upset your mate! You can't feel what she feels right now like I can, Inuyasha. Can you hear your mate screaming? Can you hear her crying?" The youkai tightened its grip on Kikyou's throat until it shattered into dried bits of clay. Her soul-snatchers flew above, but it was too late. Kikyou was dead, and the souls were rocketing out in all sorts of different directions. At the same time the rest of Kagome's soul rejoined her, and the youkai froze in panic before taking a struggling breath. "W-Wh-What?!"

_**Without the mask, where will you hide?**_

_**Can't find yourself...**_

_**Lost in your lie!**_

"Kagome...?"

Kagome's body gave a violent shudder as the youkai began to howl in pain. "The body! It's refusing me! Too... much... lig- AGH!" A convulsion siezed her body, and just as soon as it came it was gone and Kagome was back, breathing heavily and clutching at her heart.

_**I know the truth now! I know who you are!**_

_**And I don't love you anymore...**_

_**It never was and never will be,**_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me,**_

_**and somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

"Go...Go... Gomen ne, Inuyasha," Kagome finally breathed, closing her eyes and trying to regain control of her body which was occasionally going into a small spasm.

"What?"

"Gomen ne, Inuyasha!" she repeated louder, as if she was trying to force something away, "I killed her... Inuyasha, I killed your koishii! I've betrayed you, Inuyasha! I had promised myself that I would never intentionally hurt Kikyou because she meant so much to you and and and... I killed her! I killed a part of you!"

Inuyasha dropped down onto his knees and looked at Kagome, who had fallen when she first regained control of herself and had been on her hands and knees. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her to him in a crushing hug. "Kagome, that part of me had already died and been replaced with you. You didn't kill her, she was already dead." he murmured into the sobbing girls ear as she clung to him. "It's gonna be okay, Kagome, I promise... It's gonna be okay..."

_**It never was and never will be,**_

_**You're not real and you can't save me,**_

_**Somehow now you're everybody's fool**_

------------------------------

0o


	5. Going Under

Woo, guess which song it is this time?

Going Under! XD

-------------------------

I'll Save You

-------------------------

Chapter Five : Going Under

-------------------------

Kagome stared hollowly into the water before her. She had gone off to bathe, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to. All she could see was her murderous reflection, now flecked with bits of crimson and teal-hinted pupils. She wanted to blame Inuyasha, but she couldn't. She had taken some of the youkai. She had kept it within her.

Slowly Kagome looked at her hands. She could still see the image of Kikyou's terrified face before her, silently screaming for mercy. Kagome couldn't ever be half the miko Kikyou was now. She was tainted. Impure. Unholy. Unworthy.

In a fit of rage Kagome struck the water with her hand and made her reflection disappear. Kagome slowly slid back in a traditional Japanese sitting position, letting her fingertips rest in the water as her head layed itself on the ground. She didn't deserve to be among her pure friends anymore. She didn't belong.

_Bitch! How can you leave the pack?! You're the alpha female!_

_I'm a murderer! I'm weak and unworthy! I should've been able to control you so you wouldn't take her life... I'm a worthless female..._

The youkai let out a howl of rage in defiance.

_Mate, you are NOT leaving the pack! I forbid it._

_Forbid my ass, I can't stay around them! I don't know when I might lose control..._

_Then let me go back to the damn hanyou! Atleast HE could--_

_Shut UP! I won't let you torment him anymore!_

Kagome slowly leaned forward and layed on her stomach, allowing her arms to become submerged in the warm water. She didn't care if her school uniform became wet.

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**_

_**Fifty-thousand tears I've cried**_

_**Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you**_

_**And you... still won't hear me**_

_**Going under...**_

_**Don't want you hand this time**_

_**I'll save myself**_

_**Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once...)**_

_**Not tormented daily defeated by you**_

_**Just when I**_

_**Thought I'd reached the bottom!**_

_**I'm... dying... again!**_

Kagome felt something grip roughly at her heart and she gasped in sheer white-hot pain. What was happening?

_I refuse to let you leave!_

_Wh-What are y-you doing?!_

_Taming you._

Kagome let out a strangled choking cry as her heart was squeezed. Kagome twisted madly in pain, writhing on the ground until she fell into the hotspring. Slowly she fell into the depths of the scorching water, air becoming an intangible fantasy quickly.

_**I'm going under**_

_**Drowning in you**_

_**I'm falling forever**_

_**I've got to break through**_

_**I'm going under!**_

Kagome was twisting and turning in the water, her clothes clinging to her and seemingly not existing at the same time. She was choking and there was nothing she could do about it. The youkai had complete control over her and she could do NOTHING. How hopeless was she?

_Let me go._

Who was thinking anymore? Was it herself or the youkai? Was she the youkai? Who WAS she?

'I'm Higurashi Kagome,' her mind supplied wearily, 'I just recently celebrated by 16th birthday. I go to school, have friends, and there's a boy at school who's head-over-heels for me. Even though I try, I'm close to failing school. Why? Because I'm traveling 500 years into Japan's past, during the Sengoku Jidai period, to collect the Shikon no Kakera because a little over a year ago I shattered the jewel.'

_Am I really? Am I doing all that?_

'I've banded together with the weirdest group of people you'll ever see. There's Inuyasha, the son of the great Inutaishou. He's a hanyou, by the way, the son of a youkai and human mother. He is rough around the edges but he's a true softy at heart. Then there's Miroku, the Buddist houshi. He may seem innocent, but he's a real pervert. When the going gets tough, though, he's always there for his friends. Unfortunately, this man is cursed with the Kazaana, a deadly air-rip in his hand that will eventually consume him if he doesn't kill the person who cursed him.'

_**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**_

_**So I don't know what's real**_

_**So I don't know what's real and what's not**_

_**What's real and what's not?**_

_**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**_

_**So I can't trust myself anymore!**_

_Do I really know these people?_

'Along with those two there's the taijiya, Sango. She's a trained slayer of youkai with a tormented past. Her own family was killed by an evil hanyou and her only living relative, and member of her village, is her brother, Kohaku. He is currently under the hanyou's control. She's got a boomerang bone, the Hiraikotsu, that deals a deadly blow. Even though she doesn't admit it she really does love Miroku. Her companion is a fire nekoyoukai by the name of Kirara.'

_Why am I thinking this..._

'After her is Shippou, my "son". He is attached to me and vice versa. He is a kitsune and is always picking on Inuyasha, who does the same to him. Even when he has his annoying moments, I do love him.'

_I have a son?_

'We have all gathered together to piece the Shikon no Tama back together and destroy Naraku, the one who has caused us all pain in one form or another.'

_That's right..._

_**I'm... dying... again!**_

Kagome opened her eyes slightly only to see herself slowly floating along the bottom of the hotspring. Apparently it was A LOT deeper than she had thought. All around her was water and for a moment she thought that she was dead. She was well aware that she couldn't breathe and she knew why. Damn youkai.

_'KAGOME!'_

What was that? She heard a voice... somewhere above her maybe? Kagome's eyes opened about half way as she looked up at the surface of the water in a half-interested daze. Someone was up there, looking down at her. Was that person upset? It looked like a male, but the shimmering surface of the water prevented any identification. He's calling someone... who is Kagome? Oh, that's right, I am. Now he's calling someone else... Who are all those other people?

_**I'm going under**_

_**Drowning in you**_

_**I'm falling forever**_

_**I've got to break through**_

_**I'm...**_

Now all those people were upset... Great. Kagome's eyes opened up a little more. They were trying to get into the water... why couldn't they? Was she offensive? Squinting a bit she saw that the first person, a male she assumed, was yelling and crying at the same time, trying to reach into the water but hitting a... barrier?

"Inuyasha..." she heard herself whisper, but instead she saw a few air bubbles escape her mouth and slowly drift up to the surface. Hmm... what was she doing down here, anyway?

_You were going to die._

_How do you know this?_

_Because I'm killing you._

Kagome's eyebrows knit together in confusion but was then replaced with calm serenity. If she died then that person wouldn't have to worry about her anymore... She hated being a bother to people and she always managed to do it, too.

_**So go on and scream!**_

_**Scream at me**_

_**I'm so far away...**_

_**I won't be broken again!**_

_**I've got to breathe...!**_

_**I can't keep going under!**_

Kagome felt a stinging sensation in her chest and it made her gasp and take large amounts of water into her lungs. Before her eyes she saw the last remains of the oxygen she had kept within her lungs run off in a large burst of bubbles. Tracing it with her eyes she watched it hit the flimsy liquid surface and she heard more people screaming her names but she felt deaf. The water was muffling the cries and pleas like they were contained in cotton. What a wonderful silence... Kagome found herself choking as two or three very small groups of air bubbles escapes and hit the surface.

Was this how she would die?

Kagome felt cold... like ice. Was this how dying felt? Was she supposed to be alone? Who were those people?

'INUYASHA! MIROKU! SANGO! SHIPPOU! KIRARA!' her mind screamed hysterically.

_Shut up! This is how it ends!_

Yes, this is how it would end.

_**I'm... dying... again!**_

She would die again, second time in one era. That had to be a record, right? Would anyone mourn for her? Would she walk the realm of the living like Kikyou did?

Kikyou...

Kagome's eyes tried to well up with tears but they simply mixed with the water. She knew now why she had to die... She had murdered someone. No one deserved to live and she didn't want to tarnish her friends innocent and pure souls.

_**I'm going under**_

_**Drowning in you**_

Kagome's mind drifted as her final moments rushed upon her. Inuyasha... she could've drowned in his eyes. So lovely...

_**I'm falling forever**_

_**I've got to break through**_

'I have to live! I have to see Inuyasha! Now isn't the time to die... I have to help put the Shikon no Tama back together. I'm the only one left to purify it... I need to help destroy Naraku!'

_**I'm going under!**_

_**Going under...**_

_No, you are going to DIE!_

_**Going under...**_

_**Drowning in you...**_

_**I'm going under!**_

Inuyasha stared into the water. He could see Kagome, eyes open and staring up at the surface, only a few feet below him! "Kagome!" he screamed again, voice hoarse and scratchy. He tried to reach forward, but a sharp electric sting enveloped his arm and sent him howling. "I have to get her, I have to get Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, we can't get to her..." Sango said softly, looking down at her friend. "The barrier..."

"To hell with the barrier! I need to get my Kagome! She's gonna di-" he stoped as he saw her mouth form his name, only to allow precious oxygen to float to the surface of the water. "KAGOME!" A few moments passed as more air bubbled to the surface. Through the water Inuyasha saw his beloved's face start to pale and her lips tinge blue. "**KAGOME**!!!" Inuyasha tore off his upper haori, set Tessaiga to the side, sheath and all, and charged the barrier. After a bit of hoarse cries of pain, he managed to slip through and dive into the water. He almost gasped when he saw that Kagome was really deeper into the water than he thought...

-------------------------

BWHAHAHAHAHA... CLIFFIE! XDDD

I'm not really this mean n.n The next chapter will be up in about an hour or so... I promise...


	6. Whisper

Behold, the wonderous song "Whisper".

-------------------------

I'll Save You

-------------------------

Chapter Six : Whisper

-------------------------

Kagome stared at the man that had just jumped into the water. What the...? He looked so upset... Looking further up into the water she saw the other people he had called crying out for him and herself.

"Inu...yasha..." she murmured, slowly fading into unconsiousness as the lack of oxygen overcame her.

'Kagome!' Inuyasha growled in his mind, swiming deeper into the water just as she closed her eyes and sealed her fate. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to him, clutching her to his chest. In a flash he rocketed up for the surface. 'Hang on, Kagome!' he shouted mentally, finally hitting the surface and taking a deep breath. He scrambled up onto the surface and dragged the drenched Kagome flat onto the ground.

Kagome slowly felt herself moving, but death was much more appealing than the pain she was suffering now. Her soul felt like it was being devoured and her mind felt like it was being torn in two.

_**Catch me as I fall**_

_**Say you're here and it's all over now**_

_**Speaking to the atmosphere**_

_**No one's here and I fall into myself**_

Kagome slowly fell back into her mind, allowing her body to slowly die. In her mind she felt numb, and she hear people screaming for her again. Why couldn't they just leave her be? The overpowering silence of death was so comforting...

_**This truth**_

_**Drives me**_

_**Into**_

_**Madness**_

_**I know I can stop the pain**_

_**If I will it all away...**_

_**If I will it all away!**_

"Kagome!" Sango screamed, clutching the hysterically screaming and sobbing kitsune to her chest, "No, Kagome, breathe! Breathe, dammit, breathe!"

"Inuyasha, you're going to have to breath for her." Miroku said flatly, staring into the eyes of the inuhanyou.

_**Don't turn away**_

_**(Don't give in to the pain)**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**(Though they're screaming your name)**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**(God knows what lies behind them...)**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**(Never sleep, never die!)**_

A small smile graced Kagome's pale blue lips, slightly contrasting to her sickeningly pale skin. Oh, sweet madness. It was addictive. She wanted to let go, but something kept her from cutting the last thread that connected her to her body. She wanted to fly away so fast...

Suddenly her body gave a slight shudder even though she didn't acknowledge it. Infront of her she saw some barren wasteland, angels strewn across the broken and dead earth. Their backs were bloody where feathers had been plucked mercilessly and there were bloody handprints and footprints covering the dusty ground. Where was she?

_**I'm frightened**_

_**By what I see**_

_**But somehow I know**_

_**That there's much more to come**_

_**Immobilized**_

_**By my fear**_

_**And soon to be**_

_**Blinded by tears**_

_**I can stop the pain**_

_**If I will it all away...**_

_**If I will it all away!**_

Kagome forced herself not to look, so instead she closed her eyes. 'Let me die!' she screamed in her head, 'Let me die!'

Inuyasha stared down at the girl below him, laying flat and almost dead on the dirt. Slowly he leaned down, pinched her nose closed, and breathed into Kagome's lunged. 'Please, Kagome, live! Please live!' After a second he pulled back and pushed down on her ribcage roughly, trying to spark it into functioning once more. 'Please live, Kagome!'

_**Don't turn away**_

_**(Don't give in to the pain)**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**(Though they're screaming your name)**_

Kagome heard a heartbeat all around her, followed by a pulsing in her body mimicing the heartbeat. What was going on? Her eyes widened as realization hit her. I'm starting to live again! Kagome forced herself not to breathe, she wasn't worth it. Somewhere she heard more people screaming for her.

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**(God knows what lies behind them...)**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**(Never sleep, never die!)**_

Sango allowed tears to stream down her face. "Please, Kagome, live! You still have so much ahead of you! Don't let it go away..." Sango squeezed her eyes shut, "Don't leave me alone, Kagome!" Her eyes remained closed as she screamed, "DON'T LEAVE US ALONE, KAGOME!"

_**Fallen angels at my feet**_

_**Whispered voices at my ear**_

_**Death before my eyes...**_

_**Lying next to me I fear**_

Kagome stared emotionlessly as Death itself appeared infront of her. The hood dropped, revealing Kikyou in it's place. Both of them stared in stony silence. Somewhere she heard whispers around her, those of the dead. Some of them were good, some of them were evil. It was hard to care anymore.

_**She beckons me**_

_**Shall I give in?**_

_**Upon my end**_

_**Shall I begin**_

_**Forsaking all I've fallen for**_

_**I rise to meet the end!**_

"Is this truly what you wish for, Higurashi Kagome?" Kikyou's voice resounded though she had not moved her mouth.

"Yes, I don't want to live anymore. I cause nothing but pain and despair like that of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome responded, mouth not moving.

"Then come, Kagome, even though you're making the biggest mistake of your life." Kikyou held out a hand to the girl, her scythe gleaming in the other.

Kagome slowly reached out for Kikyou and began to stagger with short, jerky steps towards her.

_**Don't turn away**_

_**(Don't give in to the pain)**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**(Though they're screaming your name)**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**(God knows what lies behind them...)**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**(Never sleep, never die!)**_

"Breathe, Kagome!" Inuyasha cried furiously, repeating his makeshift CPR treatment. Each breath he gave her became stronger and stronger. He could've sworn he heard her heart give a half-beat. Just a little more!

Shippou was bawling for his mother, wondering why he was losing his second one.

_**Don't turn away**_

_**(Servatis a pereculum)**_

_**(Don't give into the pain)**_

_**(Servatis a maleficum)**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**(Though they're screaming your name)**_

"You know," Kikyou said, hand still outstretched, "you are leaving a lot behind."

"Like what?" Kagome said bitterly, slowly making her way towards the miko.

"You're leaving Shippou, you're half-son, Sango, you're sister, Miroku, you're brother, Inuyasha, you're beloved."

"They can go without me, I'm not that important."

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**(Servatis a pereculum)**_

_**(God knows what lies behind them...)**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**(Servatis a maleficum)**_

_**(Never sleep, never die!)**_

Inuyasha gave a inu-like growl of frusteration and stress as he firmly pressed his mouth onto hers and breathed in more deeply than he ever had before. He was rewarded with one faint heartbeat... then another...

Kagome's eyes flew open, covered in crimson with teal pupils. "What are you doing, half-breed?!" his youkai growled, "The bitch wants to die, let her!"

"Lies!" Sango screamed, "Kagome would never want to die!"

"Oh, is that what you believe? There's a lot you don't know about this miko..." the youkai grinned, giving Kagome's face an unholy look as it slowly tore a rip down the front of her shirt and laid its hand over her heart. "Her heart is dark... much darker than anyone would have expected. I, myself, was quite surprised when I probed it for answers that she refused to give me. A miko, ha! I think not... she's too impure... and she took the life of another. Damned to hell is what she is. A worthless bitch."

Inuyasha growled, "Shut up! You know nothing!"

"Oh really? Would you believe me if I told you that she is close to embracing death, in the form of Kikyou, at this very moment? Yes, she's already in the land between life and death... where all the angels die. As we speak she is blindly staggering towards Kikyou, fully ready to embrace death.

_**Don't turn away**_

_**(Servatis a pereculum)**_

_**(Don't give into the pain)**_

_**(Servatis a maleficum)**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**(Though they're screaming your name)**_

"Kagome!" Kikyou growled, jerking her hand towards her, "I don't care what you say, you DON'T want to die!"

"Then why are you welcoming me?!"

"Because I damn well have to! I have no choice, I have to embrace those who wish death! Don't make me kill you, Kagome!"

"Kill me, Kikyou! I have no reason! If I die, the youkai within me can finally be gone!" Kagome screamed, hesitating a bit.

"No, Kagome, he wont! He'll go back to Inuyasha! Do you want that to happen? Do you want that, Higurashi?!"

Kagome froze. She hadn't considered that...

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**(Servatis a pereculum)**_

_**(God knows what lies behind them...)**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**(Servatis a maleficum)**_

_**(Never sleep, never die!)**_

"You! Shut up and give me back my Kagome!" Inuyasha continued to breath for the girl, hoping and praying to any God that might be listening that Kagome would come back to him.

The youkai struggled in Kagome's body against Inuyasha, trying to refuse him. However, Kagome was slowly coming back into her body, embracing her soul with a newfound purity.

_**Servatis a pereculum**_

_**Servatis a maleficum**_

_**Servatis a pereculum**_

_**Servatis a maleficum**_

"I... Kikyou..." Kagome mumured, taking a step back.

Kikyou smiled with relief, "Yes, Kagome, go back! Go back, please! They need you... Be the person I wasn't able to be."

_**Servatis a pereculum**_

_**Servatis a maleficum**_

_**Servatis a pereculum**_

_**Servatis a maleficum**_

Kagome's eyes squeezed shut, then flew open, revealing her chocolate brown eyes in all their wonder as she rolled over and proceeded to cough up all the water that had entered her lungs. She felt Inuyasha embrace her, and then she lost consiousness.

_**Servatis a pereculum**_

_**Servatis a maleficum**_

"Thank Buddah she's back." Miroku murmured, relief crossing his features as his hanyou friend picked the young miko up and they all proceeded back to Kaede's.

_**Servatis a pereculum**_

_**Servatis a maleficum**_

_**fade**_

-------------------------

XD WOOO! What song by Evanescence should be next?!?!


	7. I Fight For The Chance

Ohmyfluffy X3 I got a review from Tobias-san ( http : www. fanfiction .net / u / 371741 ) with the suggestion for "Lies" by Evanescence from their first REAL album "Origin" n.n

Are there any other Evanescence song suggestions/situations? I am open to any and all n.n Just nothing hentai e.e I don't do that stuff...

I already have the big battle of Inuyasha vs Youkai Posessed Kagome planned out n.n Thank you to Inuyeasha ( http : www. fanfiction .net / u / 722564 /) for the idea! I'll make... one or two more chapters to this before I do the final battle...

Please, any suggestions I WARMLY welcome!

Except flames.

I flame back on the flames xD

So, without further ado, here is "Lies", chapter 7 of "I'll Save You"

-------------------------------

I'll Save You

-------------------------------

Chapter 7 : I Fight For The Chance

-------------------------------

Kagome layed on the floor of Kaede's hut once more, unmoving and unconsious. Inuyasha and the others were beginning to worry. After all, she had almost died two days ago in the hotspring.

"Inuyasha," Kaede spoke gently.

"I don't want to hear it, Kaede-baba."

Kaede's face became stern, much like a mother would do for a child that was throwing a temper tantrum. "Hanyou Inuyasha you will mind your manners and listen to me this instant young man! You are not, and never will be, too old or too big for me to take you right over my knee and smack your rear!"

Everyone stared in awe at the old miko.

Kaede shifted her sitting position a bit and sent a steady glare Inuyasha's way. "Will you listen to me now?"

"H-Ha-Hai, Kaede-obaasan." Inuyasha replied politely.

"Good." Kaede paused, as if gathering her thoughts, "We've seen the... side effects... that Kagome-sama has suffered through since she took part of your youkai. She destroyed Kikyou's body, nearly killed Inuyasha, and has almost died herself. I've even caught her talking to herself like some crazed person! Even with her now whole soul and her immense spiritual gifts and powers, I'm afraid that her body just can't take it anymore. Little by little our small Kagome is wasting away to protect Inuyasha and the rest of us." Kaede sighed heavily. The next part would cause an outrage, she was positive. "I think it would be best to... leave... Kagome."

Sango gawked openly, "LEAVE Kagome-chan?! What do you mean LEAVE!?"

"I mean leave her out in the open and let nature take its course." Kaede replied quietly.

"You want us to abandon her like... like..." Sango stuttered, not even able to think properly.

"Like a hanyou?" Inuyasha supplied coldly, "Cast her out because she's different now? What is WRONG with you, hag?! Kagome is risking her life for us and we can't do a DAMN THING! The only reason why she almost died was because she was trying to save us from the youkai escaping! So to repay her kindness you want to abandon her like a mistake?"

"I have to agree with Inuyasha on this one, Kaede." Miroku said calmly, masking his rage, "Leaving Kagome would solve nothing but damn us all to hell for abandoning not only someone true of heart, but a friend in need at that. How many times has she put herself at risk to save us, not only from ourselves but from humans and youkai alike? You owe her much, Kaede. Remember when there was the outbreak of sickness and you knew of no cure? Kagome brought you medicines from her own time of her own free will and gave them to you, not even asking for anything in return! She even went BEYOND the call of a miko and helped you heal the villagers! Or what about when you were almost killed by a rouge youkai? Was it not she that ran head-on infront of the attack and saved you?"

"I understand that, Miroku-dono, but look at her!" Kaede gestured harshly at the unconsious girl beside her, "Even you can sense that she is slowly fading! Why make her suffer? Why not let her die quickly and spare her?"

Unnoticed by her friends, Kagome's eyes had opened and she heard the whole thing. "I-Is that it then? I'm going to be left to be eaten?" she said softly, voice barely a whisper.

"I won't let you, hag!" Inuyasha growled, pulling Kagome to his chest.

"Inuyasha," the raven-haired girl murmured, eyes becoming unfocused.

"Inuyasha, don't make her suffer. Don't make her die so slowly." Kaede muttered.

"I am perfectly capable of killing myself, Kaede-obaasan." Kagome replied softly, not forgetting her manners, even towards the one person that wanted her dead.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango gasped, "You would never do that...!"

"I almost did, Sango-chan." Kagome murmured, staring at the wall, "When I saw Death... when I saw Kikyou. I was so close... the silence... Oh, the beautiful silence. I was numb, not a care. All I saw was sweet release from the world and for a moment I didn't care if I went to Hell or not."

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, stroking her hair gently with one clawed hand.

Kagome's face twisted into confusion as she seemed to be hearing something only she could hear. "Wh-What?"

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Miroku asked carefully.

_**Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear**_

_**Seal with the lies through so many tears**_

_**Lost from within**_

_**Pursuing the end**_

_**I fight for the chance to be lied to again!**_

"I... I can't move... Oh, Kami, I can't move!" she said aloud, panic overtaking her. "I can't see... Where am I? Why am I back at the dead place?"

"The dead place?" Sango repeated.

"She's talking about the area between life and death, the Graveyard of the Angels." Kaede responded solemnly.

"No... no... let me live! Please, youkai, let me live! Even if I have to be lied to... Atleast then I can believe."

She let out a yelp, only to have a fresh wound appear on her arm.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelped, tugging up the sleeve of her shirt only to reveal long, deep claw marks embedded in her skin. The wound bled freely, dripping carelessly onto the floor.

"What's going on?" Sango whispered, both in shock and in awe.

_**You will never be strong enough**_

_**You will never be good enough**_

_**You were never concieved in love**_

_**You will not rise above**_

"STOP IT!" Kagome screamed, writhing in pain within Inuyasha's strong grasp, "Stop telling me these... these... THINGS. I..." she stopped, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. "No..." she finally whispered, "they wouldn't..."

"Kagome! Kagome, listen to me! What's wrong?" Inuyasha said frantically, shaking the poor girl in his arms.

"N-No... they wouldn't ever replace me with Kikyou... STOP LYING TO ME!" she screamed madly, arms thrashing madly. It took both Sango and Miroku to keep the frightened miko still. Her head turned back and forth, sweat glistening on her forehead. "Stop telling me this... please... Stop telling me things I already know!"

_**They'll never see**_

_**I'll never be**_

_**I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger**_

_**Burning deep inside of me...**_

-With Kagome-

Kagome was sprawled out on the dead and broken earth beneath her, the bodies of the slain angels around her. Her eyes stared out into nothingness, unblinking and empty.

"Did you really think they cared for you?" the youkai, who had taken Inuyasha's form, said above her. "Did you really think that you could ever match up to Kikyou's strength? Her beauty? Her wisdom? Her grace?"

"..no..." she whispered, "I never thought that. I didn't ever want to."

"But you did, Kagome, oh, you did. What do you think your friends think of when they think about or see you?" the figure murmured against her ear, making her shiver in revulsion.

"I... I don't know. I shouldn't ever know. It's not my place."

"But I know what they were thinking... They were imagining how worthless you were. Haven't you noticed? You don't fit in, my weak mate, you never did. You don't belong."

"Don't belong?" she whimpered, eyes stinging with tears, "I knew I didn't belong but... I hoped maybe..."

"What? That they would welcome you?"

"...Yes..."

"They've been plotting your downfall, koishii, you were never wanted. All they needed you for was to see the kakera no Shikon. After the battle you were going to be forced back to your own time. But, of course, you already knew that."

Kagome cried as the youkai kicked her in the side, sending her both flying and rolling over onto the body of a dead angel. She reached over and gently caressed it's face. "How did you fall so far?" she asked.

_**But through my tears breaks a blinding light**_

_**Birthing a dawn to this endless night**_

_**Arms outstretched, awaiting me**_

_**An open embrace upon a bleeding tree**_

-With the Others-

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome's unseeing eyes stared up into his own, pupilless. Her small hands reached up and cupped his cheeks, a thumb brushing over the rough sunkissed skin.

"How did you fall so far?" she murmured, oblivious to the confused stares directed at her.

"W-Wh-What?" Inuyasha managed to spit out.

Kagome's face saddened. "I want to see Inuyasha before I go... the real Inuyasha. Oh, angels, grant me just this one wish." Her eyes widened, then softened in sadness. "Goshinboku... it bleeds with the pain of Kikyou's Sacred Arrow. Is this the pain you took for Inuyasha...?"

Inuyasha's eyes softened a little as he nudged her hands with his cheek, "Kagome, don't give up. Come back, Kagome."

-With Kagome-

The moment she touched the angels face it began to move once more. Slowly, the wings repaired themselves and the holy one flew off into the darkened sky that was covered in dark clouds and red lightening. As soon as the being melted into the sky a light shone down onto Kagome, then slowly expanded. A few feet away from her stood a mirage of the mighty Goshinboku, blood trailing from the indentation of Inuyasha's 50-year slumber on its trunk.

The youkai snarled, "Worthless mate, what are you doing?"

"Goshinboku," she whispered, sorrow overcoming her senses, "it bleeds with the pain of Kikyou's Sacred Arrow. Is this the pain you took for Inuyasha...?" Again she felt the violent pulsing deep within her body. "What is this feeling?"

_**Rest in me and I'll comfort you**_

_**I have lived and I died for you**_

_**Abide in my and I vow to you**_

_**I will never forsake you!**_

-With Inuyasha and the Others-

Inuyasha's eyes stung, but he refused to let that show. He didn't even care if the rest of his pack saw him openly display affection for the little miko before him. The hanyou pulled Kagome closer to his chest and shook with some cross between fear and love. "Kagome, please, don't leave me. I don't want you to have to suffer because of me! Please, I'll live and die for you. I'd give up everything just to make you happy. I won't ever forsake our love, Kagome, please, come back to me! I... I need you."

"Kagome, we need you, too!" Sango added, worry overwhelming her.

-With Kagome-

Her face twisted into worry. "Someone needs me..." her eyes flew wide open, "My friends! How could I have left them? I need to get back to my Inuyasha, my friends!"

_'Kagome, please, don't leave me. I don't want you to have to suffer because of me! Please, I'll live and die for you. I'd give up everything just to make you happy. I won't ever forsake our love, Kagome, please, come back to me! I... I need you.'_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, curling her hands up into fists and wearily pushing herself up, "I need to get back to him! They all need me!"

"This isn't the end, miko," the youkai snarled, "I refuse to let go!"

Kagome turned, hair falling over her eyes slightly. "Go to hell." she spat as she slowly disappeared from the Graveyard of the Angels and slowly arrived back into sanity and consiousness.

_**They'll never see**_

_**I'll never be**_

_**I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger**_

_**Burning deep inside of me...**_

_**They'll never see**_

_**I'll never be**_

_**I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger**_

_**Burning deep inside of me...**_

_**Rest in me and I'll comfort you**_

_**I have lived and I died for you**_

_**Abide in my and I vow to you**_

_**I will never forsake you!**_

_**They'll never see**_

_**I'll never be**_

_**I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger**_

_**Burning deep inside of me...**_

-With Everyone-

Kagome's eyes regained their centers as she blinked a few times and stared up at the relieved hanyou above her. "Inu... yasha...?"

"Kagome!" he cried, crushing her small body to his as a shaky sigh of thankfulness escaped him, "Thank Kami... Thank whatever being was listening to us..."

"K-Ka-Kagome... don't you... EVER... do that to us again!" Sango said, smiling in relief.

Kagome gave a weak smile. "I... I'm afraid I can't promise that, Sango-chan." she murmured, "Kaede-obaasan is right... I'm a danger to everyone." The young miko sighed, hands dropping from Inuyasha's face and falling with a soft thud on the floor.

"What do you mean, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked quietly.

"The youkai... there will be a fight soon. I'll lose control again," she looked up at Inuyasha, "and when I do, you must fight me like I mean nothing. Beat me, make me bleed, anything. You must prove to the youkai that you can beat him. Only then will he back down enough for me to safely seal him away."

"Ka-Kagome! I can't fight you... I couldn't ever..."

Kagome felt the youkai squeeze at her heart, and her eyes widened in pain as she took in a sharp breath, letting out a soft squeak of pain. "Please... please, Inuyasha..."

The hanyou stared down at his koishii just as she went into a hysterical coughing fit, flecks of blood staining her white school shirt.

-------------------------------

n.n Review...? PLEASE?! PLEASEEEEE?!?! n.n;;

Don't forget to send in song/situation suggestions! I would greatly appreciate it!


	8. Please, Please Forgive Me

o.o! I just realized that I have over 30 reviews... n.n! I'm so happy... I hope I can break 50 reviews :D Nothing would make me happier n.n

Oh, by the way, you can thank Emiri teh Strange (http:www.fanfiction .net/u/680137/) for this chapter n.n! She requested/suggested this song :) Thank you Emiri! I hope these lyrics will work... I've never heard the song, nor do I own a CD with that song on it x.x;; Pain in my rear.

Also, I am still open for all suggestions, both songs and situations, to carry this on. I hope to see more reviews from you all!

Oh, and I got a review from someone asking if he had sex with Kikyou earlier in the chapters... XD Nahh, I wouldn't make him do that. Though I do hold respect for Kikyou and highly admire her for her pure ebulness, I don't really like the whole InuxKik pairing. They just kissed and met up, that's it. It was more like a "Goodbye, we're friends" thing. Yeah.

-waves a 'I heart Kikyou 'Cos She's Ebul!' flag- XD

Oh, and I talked to one of my reviewers known as BeccaPatty on ff .net(http:www.fanfiction .net/u/686996/) She's pretty interesting to talk to, and she's as obsessed with Inuyasha as I am! XD Live on, obsessions, live on!

---------------------

I'll Save You

---------------------

Chapter 8 : Please, Please Forgive Me

---------------------

The group was abnormally quiet. Kagome had gone home to her time for a little while to discuss something with her mother. They had asked if it was about the youkai, and she promised that she would never breath a word of that to her mother for fear of more obvious problems.

Inuyasha hadn't left the wellside.

---------------------

Kagome rummaged around in her room. She was sick of constantly wearing her school uniform so it was time for a change. After a quick change she walked downstairs. The miko decided on a pair of midnight blue jeans with a black tinge to them that laced up the outer sides of her thighs from top to bottom with black ribbon, some dark coloured sneakers with fat untied laces, and a form-fitting black baby-t with a wide U-cut neckline.

"Ah, Kagome, is that you?" her mother called from the kitchen. She had gone out shopping and just returned a few moments ago to the sound of her daughters footsteps.

"Hai, Okaa-san, it's me." the girl said quietly as she entered the kitchen, "Okaa-san... we need to talk."

"About what, hun?" Ms. Higurashi asked worriedly. This wouldn't end well.

"I... I want to quit highschool."

"**_WHAT?!_**"

Kagome sighed, "Okaa-san, I've thought about this for the past few months. You know it's been two years of chasing Naraku and collecting Shikon no Kakera. How much longer can we make up lies for my absences without attracting the attention of people? Two years, Okaa-san! Two years of false illnesses. It's too late to go back now, I already have a non-existant GPA."

Kagome's mother looked at her daughter in horror. "Higurashi Iyou Kagome! You will NOT quit school!"

Kagome's anger flared, "Okaa-san, face the truth! I'm failing every single class, I wouldn't pass anyway!"

Kagome's mother kept that horror filled look. "No, you won't quit. You'll graduate just like I knew you would."

Kagome glared at her mother, "Look, Okaa-san! I don't care what you say, I refuse to go to school. I don't belong anymore!" The raven-haired girl grabbed an apple, "I'm going back. I'll be back... eventually." In a flash she was back down the well.

_**Please, please forgive me,**_

_**But I won't be Home again.**_

_**Maybe someday you'll look up,**_

_**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**_

_**"Isn't something missing?"**_

---------------------

Kagome vaulted herself up and over the lip of the well, the apple she took held in her teeth firmly. She sat on the edge of the ancient well and promptly took a large bite out of said apple. She started cursing under her breath, eyes closed, not even aware of her hanyou friend watching her.

"Kagome?" he asked carefully, sitting on his haunches infront of the girl.

Kagome opened one eye and looked at Inuyasha, "Yo, Inuyasha," she greeted half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Told my mom that I was quitting school and she flipped..." Kagome let out a sigh and studied the half-eaten apple in her hands, "I'm pretty sure I've just disgraced my family."

Inuyasha stared at the miko like she had just grown two extra heads. "You QUIT school?"

"Yeah, there was no point." Kagome let out a sad laugh, "I was failing my classes, anyway, from my frequent visits back here. My grades were all... zeros. I wouldn't have graduated, anyway. I doubt I can honestly show my face at home anymore, Okaa-san was really mad." Kagome hung her head miserably, arms resting on her thighs as her shoulders shook.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha murmured, stroking her arm gently. His eyes widened and he gasped when Kagome practically flung herself at him, arms looping around his neck as she cried. He let out a breath and embraced her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know --**_

_**You forgot me long ago.**_

_**Am I that unimportant...?**_

_**Am I so insignificant...?**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

After a few moments Inuyasha pushed Kagome away a bit and brushed the hair from her eyes and wiped the trails of her tears away with one rough finger. "Don't worry, Kagome, you know you can stay here... right?"

Kagome nodded fiercely and rubbed her eyes a bit with her wrist. "Th-Thanks, Inuyasha," she mumbled, looking at her inuhanyou friend. Without considering her actions she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, her hands supporting her and laying on either side of his waist. She smiled when Inuyasha pulled her closer and responded without a seconds thought.

_Kill him... kill him now!_

Kagome pulled back harshly and doubled over, gripping her head, "No, dammit, not NOW!"

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha wrapped his fingers around her arms and pulled her to look at him and saw the whites of her eyes begin to fleck with crimson. He searched her fearful face, "What do I do?!"

"I don't kn-- AHHH!" she screamed as a white-hot pain shot through her body. She fell against Inuyasha's chest, completely drained and shaking. "In-Inu...Inu-yasha... it won't be long... the battle... I..." she gasped roughly, going into a coughing fit.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_

_**You won't try for me, not now.**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

_**I'm all alone.**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's shivering form, the firelight from the happily sizzling fier illuminating her face. Even with all those blankets on her body she still shivered like she was suffering from a fever. The whole group watched Inuyasha, who was watching Kagome, who was currently semi-consious. Every so often she would cough, and Inuyasha would rush over to quickly wash off the blood that came up.

"Inuyasha, mind what I told you before..." Kaede allowed the thought and memory to hang in the tension filled air.

"I would **never** allow **anyone** to leave my Kagome out for some random youkai's meal!" Inuyasha growled fiercely, baring his teeth.

"I'm just saying, though," Kaede protested, a solemn look crossing her features, "the child is suffering! Even you know that, Inuyasha."

"She'll get better. 'Gome just needs some rest and then--" He stopped short as Kagome's fingers laced themselves with his own and he felt a steady blush creep over his features. "K-Kagome...? Are you okay?"

Kagome smiled wearily at him and shook her head, "No,"

Inuyasha frowned, obviously a little sad and very worried even though he tried to hide it, "What can I do, Kagome?"

"Beat your youkai..." she mumbled, eyes slowly trying to drift closed.

"No, Kagome, please!" Inuyasha begged, "Don't make me fight you, don't close your eyes. Please, 'Gome, don't make me do this..." He raised their hands up to his lips and kissed each of her knuckles. "Don't make me have to fight you."

Kagome strained against the slumber that threatened to overtake her. "Inuyasha, please," she cried, "I need you to do this for me! If you don't... I..." she couldn't finish that sentence, so she moved on to a different one, "Just do whatever you have to..." She untangled her hands from Inuyasha's and brushed them across the rosary. Her hand dropped, and soon following it came the clatter of beads.

The rosary had fallen.

_**Please, please forgive me,**_

_**But I won't be home again.**_

_**I know what you do to yourself,**_

_**I breathe deep and cry out,**_

_**"Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?"**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_

_**You won't try for me, not now.**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

_**I'm all alone.**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

Inuyasha stared in both horror, awe, and amazement. He absentmindedly picked up a bead and studied it. "Oh, Kami," he said aloud.

"S-Sh-She broke the rosary!" Sango cried, eyes wide in shock.

"Amazing," Miroku mused, "Kagome-sama must really trust you, Inuyasha." He studied the hanyou.

Kaede looked on sternly. "She's leaving you a choice, Inuyasha."

"What?" the hanyou looked up at the sound of his name. He had been entranced by the idea that the rosary was gone, and strangly enough he felt a void when it left.

"She left you a choice. You can either run away now, get away from her and the rest of us, or you can stay by her side of your own free will. Nothing binds you here, Inuyasha." the old miko said quietly.

Inuyasha glared at the miko, "What?! Did you think I was gonna leave? You really are stupid." The hanyou resettled himself, sitting indian-style, and carefully held onto Kagome's hand.

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,**_

_**Knowing you don't care.**_

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you,**_

_**I'll wake without you there,**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't something...**_

Miroku and Sango shared a smile. It was about time!

"So you'll stay?" Kaede confirmed.

"Of course! Kagome is MINE, I would never leave her. Especially not now." he declared, stubbornness overtaking him.

"Then you should know that she's transforming. Your battle begins now, Inuyasha."

Everyone stared at Kagome. Sure enough, Kagome's nails were extending into sharp claws and across her face there were pale purple, almost lavender, stripes. The battle was now, and Inuyasha was torn. Attack his beloved, or run and hope she got better? The answer was obvious.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_

_**You won't try for me, not now.**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

_**I'm all alone.**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

---------------------

REVIEW!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!


	9. I Can't Wake Up Part One

Behold, the Final Battle for this chapter :3

This time the song is "Bring Me To Life"

This WILL be a two-parter.

---------------------

I'll Save You

---------------------

Chapter 9 : I Can't Wake Up

---------------------

"Minna! Get away from here, I can't risk the fight getting out of hand and wounding more people then it will already." Inuyasha growled, scooping Kagome up in his arms just as she began to wake. In a flash he was out the door and heading towards a large clearing.

"Heh," the youkai smirked, "Foolish hanyou, you'll die within moments. This will be much too easy."

"You're one to talk! I refuse to let you run Kagome's body." Inuyasha snarled, thankful when they finally reached the clearing. He gently set Kagome's body down and looked at her as she fought off the youkai. "Forgive me, Kagome."

Inuyasha stepped back, then realized that Miroku and Sango had followed them. "Dammit, what did I just tell you two?! Get out of here!"

"We're staying here, Inuyasha!" Sango shouted, "We won't let you fight Kagome alone!"

"This is MY battle, I have to beat her!"

"Would you shut up already?!" Miroku yelled, "We're only going to help if things start to go downhill."

Inuyasha grumbled, "Idiots,"

"We heard that!"

In a quick, jerky movement (A/N: think Samara/Sadako from The Ring/Ringu XD) Kagome was standing up, the whites of her eyes crimson and her irises teal. Her face was the reflection of pure evil, darkened with shadow. The once gentle hands were twitching with anticipation of the battle and her nails were long and sharp. This wouldn't end pretty.

Inuyasha stared in horror, even though his face didn't show it. How could he fight his to-be mate?

"Well, well, well, my hanyou, are you ready?" the youkai mocked.

"As I'll ever be."

"No weapons in this fight," the youkai side, eyeing the Tessaiga, "it would make it unfair."

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha said arrogantly, untying the fangsword from his side and dropping it onto the grass beside him. "Are you here to talk or to fight?"

"Fight," it responded, rushing towards Inuyasha and letting out a cry of "SANKONTESSOU", sending bright yellow rips of energy towards the hanyou, who dodged the attack narrowly. The youkai turned and grabbed the inuhanyou by the ankle, pulling him down and pinning him to the soft earth.

Inuyasha stared up at the youkai and gasped slightly. The eyes... they were Kagome's screaming at him to fight. He nodded slightly before kicking the youkai in the stomach, sending it flying into the sky.

_**How can you see into my eyes...**_

_**Like open doors?**_

_**Leading you down into my core,**_

_**Where I've become so numb...**_

_**Without a soul...**_

_**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold!**_

_**Until you find it there**_

_**And lead it...**_

_**Back...**_

_**Home.**_

The youkai flipped itself and rocketed back down towards the hanyou. It landed a harsh kick to the jaw, sending Inuyasha back a few feet. He retaliated with a swift punch to the stomach.

The fight was on.

They moved at a pace that Sango and Miroku couldn't follow, all they could see were streaks of color and flashes of light from the impact of the attacks. Every so often they would catch a cry of "Sankontessou" but that would be it.

"So how does it feel to be fighting your own mate, Inuyasha?" the youkai taunted, "Is it fun to see her blood?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha screamed as they fought, punches and kicks flying.

Inuyasha gathered energy for his Sankontessou attack and the youkai gathered Kagome's miko powers. In a flash they both ran at eachother and their hands pushed against the others. The energy clashed, sending both of them skidding backwards.

Inuyasha growled and began to run towards the youkai.

The youkai saw a rather rough punch coming towards it, so instead it freed Kagome and hid back in her mind so that she took the punch. Kagome's eyes widened as they returned to their brown color and she let out a cry as the punch hit her right in the collar.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "KAGOME!" He caught her as she fell forwards, "Damn youkai!" Inuyasha stroked her hair gently, "Kagome... I'm so sorry..."

"Shut up," she mumbled roughly, "just fight... It's still not weak enough..." Her eyes snapped back to crimson and teal as the youkai kicked Inuyasha roughly in the side, sending him spiraling into a tree and shattering it into pieces. "Baka hanyou, you actually fell for that?"

Inuyasha, after a bit of effort, pushed himself up. "How do I fight Kagome?" he asked himself aloud.

_**(Wake me up!)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up!)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me!)**_

_**Call my name and**_

_**Save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up!)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wait up!)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me!)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become!**_

Inuyasha's ears drooped as realization hit him. "I can't hurt Kagome." he admitted, hanging his head, "I'm sorry, Kagome... I failed you... But, I can't hurt you, I just can't!"

The youkai smirked, "Ha! I knew you would never hurt your ma--" The youkai's eyes widened in horror, "W-Wh-What...?! What is this?!" The youkai began to move towards the Tessaiga, "Damn wench! Stop!"

Inuyasha stared as the youkai grasped the Tessaiga and transformed it, holding it above itself.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice was back, "Use this! Kill me, Inuyasha! There's no other way..."

"No!" he ran to her and grasped the sword, pulling it out of her grasp, "I won't kill you Kagome, there has to be something else I can do."

Kagome smiled brokenly up at her hanyou. "If there was I would have found it by now. I've tried everything, sorted out every plan. To free me you must kill me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes stung as he embraced the girl, "Kagome! I-I... I can't... Fighting you is hard enough!"

Kagome let out a strangled sob as she reached over his shoulder for the Tessaiga. "It has to be this way, Inuyasha. I'm nothing now... To be free I must be dead." Kagome took in a breath just as the Tessaiga rose into the air, circled her, and then jammed itself in her back. Her eyes widened as her whole body went slack.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "No! KAGOME!"

"It's... sealed..." she whispered, eyes softening.

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me**_

_**Breath into me and**_

_**Make me real...**_

_**Bring...**_

_**Me...**_

_**To...**_

_**Life...**_

Inuyasha clutched her body to his, ignoring the blood that flowed. "Kagome, no! How could you leave me? I never told you that... that..."

Kagome weakly reached up and cupped his cheek. "You're crying, Inuyasha," she murmured.

"Of course I'm crying, baka!" Inuyasha bit out sourly, "You're... you're leaving me... and this time..." he went silent for a moment, "This time I can't follow you, Kagome. You're leaving me here all alone!"

Kagome pulled Inuyasha's head down to hers, pressing their lips together. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer in her final moments as the youkai struggled to release itself.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, looping around her back. He felt her pull back a little, and he opened his eyes to see the girl smiling below him.

"Don't forget me...?"

"I could never."

"Bring me back to life, Inuyasha," she whispered, closing her eyes.

_**(Wake me up!)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up!)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me!)**_

_**Call my name and**_

_**Save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up!)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wait up!)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me!)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become!**_

"No, Kagome, stay awake! Don't leave yet!" Inuyasha shook her from her daze as her unfocused eyes gazed up into his own.

"Inu... yasha..." she whispered.

"How do I bring you back, Kagome?" he asked, gently nuzzling her cheek with his own.

"I..." Kagome's body shuddered, "I don't... really know..."

"There has to be a way!"

"There is, Inuyasha," Miroku said, having appeared behind the hanyou.

Inuyasha turned, Kagome still in his grasp, "How?!"

"It's a very... seldom used spell..." Miroku trailed off.

"I don't care! As long as I can save Kagome it doesn't matter."

_**Bring me to life**_

_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**Frozen inside without your touch**_

_**Without your love, darling**_

_**Only you**_

_**Are the life**_

_**Among the dea-ad!**_

"The Graveyard of the Angels," Kagome whispered, head resting against the hanyou's chest, "I can see you..."

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome, "Huh?!"

"She's having some sort of a premonition..." Miroku's brow furrowed slightly, "Highly unusual for someone on their deathbed."

"I can see you... us... in the Graveyard of the Angels." A small smile graced Kagome's lips, "I feel like sleeping... I'm so cold... So alone..."

"No, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured, running a hand through her soft hair, "You're not alone... You've got all of us."

Kagome's eyes fluttered shut and her breathing slowed, "So... cold..."

_**All this time**_

_**I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark**_

_**But you were there infront of me!**_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years,**_

_**It seems...**_

_**Got to open my eyes to everything**_

Inuyasha gripped her body and pulled her into a fierce hug as tears streamed down his face. It was bad enough when he thought that he lost her before, but this time she really was gone. "KAGOME!" It wasn't fair! He took so long to heal from Kikyou's wounds... and now he had Kagome. She sacrificed herself for him and now she was gone!

_**Without a thought,**_

_**Without a voice,**_

_**Without a soul**_

_**Don't let me die here...!**_

_**There must be something more!**_

_**Bring Me To Life!**_

Kagome whispered into his ear, "Bring... me... to... life... Don't let me... die here... There's so much I have to say, Inuyasha! I... I love..." The words died on her lips as her body finally gave out.

"KKAAGGOOMMEE!!"

_**(Wake me up!)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up!)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me!)**_

_**Call my name and**_

_**Save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up!)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wait up!)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me!)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become!**_

_**(Bring me to life)**_

_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**_

_**(Bring me to life!!!)**_

Kagome's body was completely still and her heartbeat had disappeared. Just as Inuyasha was about to put her own, a light shone from every pore in her body, encasing the two in the light. Just as soon as it appeared it was gone, and so were Inuyasha and Kagome.

---------------------

ragh... this didn't come out how I wanted it to... x.x;


	10. If I Try To Touch Her Part Two

Okay, here is what I have planned out for the next few chapters:

We'll stick to the Evanescence-theme, that's for sure. I love how it's been working out so far!

Right now we're gonna visit Kagome (who is dead) and see how she's doing.

Next, we'll see Inuyasha.

Finally, they'll come together.

And that's as far ahead as I've planned XDD;

Read on, my lovelies!

---------------------------

I'll Save You

---------------------------

Chapter 10 : If I Try To Touch Her

---------------------------

Kagome stood unmoving in area that she had awoken to. She was in an elegant hallway made of glass. The ceiling, the walls, even the floor was glass. There was nothing around her, just empty space. It was REALLY unnerving... She sighed heavily, glancing around a bit.

_Go..._

Kagome stiffened and took a cautious step back. This was like some cheesy horror movie... The girl follows some random feeling, walks forward, then gets chopped into pieces. "Fat chance, asshole." she muttered, standing still and crossing her arms. Glaring, she looked around once more, taking care to examine the area before her. She saw something flicker, but she knew it wouldn't lead to anything good. "Inuyasha," she found herself whispering, only to feel a stabbing pain in her heart.

Death. That's right, she was dead. No wonder she was in some sort of weird room... she was a wandering spirit!

"What a rip-off," Kagome grumbled, rolling her shoulders back, "I atleast expected something more classy then a disembodied glass hallway over a whole bunch of nothingness." She sighed, allowing her arms to hang by her side, "I miss my Inuyasha... I didn't even get to tell him!" Kagome threw her fist sideways into the glass wall, "I didn't get to tell him! Dammit!" Slowly she slumped down against the wall, shaking from both anger and sadness. "He was trying to tell me something... and he cried." She studied her hands as she repeated that last bit, "He cried. For me... Inuyasha cried for me." Her hands curled up into fists, "I left him! I broke my promise and I left him... if I had tried just a little harder maybe I could have found another answer!"

_Go...!_

Kagome growled, looking up through her thick bangs, "I swear to fucking Buddah if that is the youkai it's in for a WORLD of Whoop-Ass Kagome style...!" She stood up and glared at the flickering light at the "end" of the hovering-for-no-apparent-reason hallway. "Alright, you want me to come? Fine! I'm dead anyway." she said the last part in a bitter mutter as she began walking down the hall.

After about five minutes she entered the end of the hallway which was...

...a disembodied floating-for-no-apparent-reason giant square glass room...

...with a mirror...

...a BIG mirror...

"Dammit, I really hate this." Kagome swore, casting an uncaring glance around her before walking towards the well. Her hands went to her mouth as she gasped, staring into it.

Kikyou! She was there... She was in the mirror! She was... immitating her?

"What the--?! Agh! Dammit, what sort of sick, twisted reality is this!" Kagome shouted to no one, glaring into the mirror, only to see the Kikyou in there follow her every move. "Even dead you have to haunt me, don't you?" Kagome gave her "reflection" a half-smile as she reached forwards toward the mirror.

_**I've been looking in the mirror for so long**_

_**That I've come to believe that my soul's on the other side**_

_**All the little pieces falling, shatter**_

_**Shards of me**_

_**Too sharp to put back together**_

_**Too small to matter**_

_**But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces**_

_**If I try to touch her,**_

_**And I bleed,**_

_**I bleed,**_

_**And I breathe,**_

_**I breathe no more.**_

Kagome's fingers stopped about an inch from the surface of the mirror. "That's it, isn't it? You're my reflection and I'm yours... So... did part of me go there, too?" Kagome's hand dropped down to her side as she stared into the mirror, haunted by the image of Kikyou that stared back at her.

A moment passed.

Kagome dropped onto her jean-clad knees and watched in numb amazement as Kikyou followed her. "I give up." Kagome reached forwards, eyes widening slightly as her fingers melted into the mirror. "Oh, this is some messed up stuff right here."

_Kagome...!_

Kagome stared stupidly at the mirror that her hand was half-submerged into. "Sh-She... Y-You! Talked... mouth... not move?" Kagome blabbered on intelligently.

_Yes, Kagome, I'm talking to you._

"I... I'm so sorry, Kikyou,"

_For what?_

"...Killing you..."

_Kagome, I should be thanking you. You finally put me to the rest I had craved for so long...! I'm only sorry that now you're dead..._

"Speaking of which, why the hell am I here?"

_Quite a mouth you have, hmm?_

"Ooi, ooi, ooi! Blame Inuyasha for that! After two years it's amazing I haven't gone around calling Kaede-obaasan an old hag and hitting Shippou..."

Kikyou laughed, her image smiling.

_I understand..._

Kagome took in a sharp breath as the mirror began to pull her in. With a short yelp she disappered into the glass. After a moment she opened one eye, only to be face to face with Kikyou. "W-Where am I?"

"You are in a version of limbo."

"Then shouldn't I really be in the Graveyard?"

Kikyou sighed, putting a hand to her head gently, "That's what we've been trying to figure out. It doesn't make sense that you're here..."

Kagome reached out to touch Kikyou's arm, only to pull her hand back as her skin was torn and began to bleed. "Kuso!"

Kikyou's face saddened, "I forgot to mention that... Since you're in this area you can't touch anything without hurting yourself. It is not your time to be here yet."

"Thanks for the warning." Kagome replied dryly.

_**Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well**_

_**Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child**_

_**Lie to me**_

_**Convince me that I've been sick forever**_

_**And all of this**_

_**Will make sense when I get better**_

"Nothing makes sense... I quit school... Everyone back in the modern era probably think I've finally kicked the proverbial bucket...!"

Kikyou raised an eyebrow.

"I just... I just want to be..."

"Normal?" Kikyou offered.

"Yes,"

Kikyou smiled and looked off to the side. "That's what I wanted, too. Being normal seemed like such an amazing refuge from the insanity of the life of a miko. However," Kikyou turned her attention back to Kagome, "If I had been normal, I doubt I would have met Inuyasha."

Kagome blinked, then smiled.

Kikyou reached for Kagome, only to see her hand slip through her. She sighed and continued speaking. "He loves you, Kagome. Don't ever doubt that." Kikyou stared her in the eyes, "I'm sending you to the Graveyard. He's waiting for you...!"

_**But I know the difference**_

_**Between myself and my reflection**_

_**I just can't help but to wonder...**_

_**Which of us do you love?**_

_**So I bleed,**_

_**I bleed,**_

_**And I breath,**_

_**I breathe no...**_

Kagome flung her hands out as she was pulled backwards, falling headfirst into some unknown area. "KIKYOUUU!"

In moments she was floating in nothingness. Her whole body felt weightless, and for a moment she considered sleep. She couldn't tell if she was upside down, sideways, backwards, nothing. All she knew was that her arms were hanging limply below her and she felt oddly like she was being pushed up very slowly. "Inuyasha... I never told you..." her voice echoed strangely, "I love you."

In a flash of light she was freefalling down towards the barren wasteland that was the Graveyard of the Angels...

...and there was nothing she could do about it.

_**Bleed,**_

_**I bleed,**_

_**And I breathe,**_

_**I breathe,**_

_**I breathe --**_

_**I breathe no more.**_

---------------------------

Review or else!! XD -glomp attack-


	11. Real Love Is Forever Part Three

Welcome to Inuyasha's chapter n.n

Enjoy!

This time the song is "Even In Death"

---------------------------

I'll Save You

---------------------------

Chapter 11 : Real Love Is Forever

---------------------------

Inuyasha sat miserably against the wall of the darkness that surrounded him. His Kagome was gone, and now there was no reason to go on. "Kagome," he whimpered, "why did you break your promise? Why did you leave me?"

"Inuyasha...!"

Inuyasha's head jerked up and his ears pointed forwards, "KAGOME!" He looked around frantically for the raven-haired miko, only to see her glowing white shadow on the floor. "Oh, Kami, I'm going insane..."

"Insane?! Hey, can't you just be serious for once!" the girls voice resounded, echoing against the walls that surrounded him.

Inuyasha reached for the shadow, "You're haunting me, Kagome."

A ghostly outline of the miko girl appeared on her knees before him, smiling widely. "Inuyasha... won't you come find me?"

"Where are you?"

"Oh, but that ruins the game!" Kagome winked, then stood. "Come on and find me, Inuyasha!" She turned and ran off towards the white light that had appeared infront of him... some sort of large door.

Inuyasha stood and ran after her, "Don't leave me again, Kagome! Come back!"

_**Give me a reason to believe that you're gone**_

_**I see your shadow so I know... they're all wrong**_

_**Moonlight on the soft brown earth**_

_**It leads me to where you lay**_

_**They took you away from me**_

_**But now I'm taking you home...!**_

The ghost-Kagome continued to run, spinning around a few times and encouraging him to run after her. "Just a little further, Inuyasha! Come on, you can keep up with me, can't you?"

Inuyasha ran faster, reaching for his beloved. He stopped dead as the ghost girl disappeared right over a patch of recently moved earth. His eyes traced it all the way up to the top where a gravemarker clearly said "HIGURASHI KAGOME - MIKO, FRIEND, AND BELOVED". Inuyasha let out a choked sob as he fell to his hands and knees and gripped the soft soil within his fingers. "KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha...!"

Inuyasha's eyes flew open as he stared at the grave. "K-Kagome?" She was calling him...! She was still alive! He furiously began to dig up the grave, fresh soil flying every which way as his claws dug deeper, deeper, and deeper still! In moments he unearthed the pale body of the raven-haired girl and he clutched her to his body, trying to warm her frigid skin to life. "You left me again, Kagome, you called me and you left...! I can't bring you to life, but that doesn't mean that I'll leave you."

_**I will stay forever here with you**_

_**My Love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death our love goes on**_

Inuyasha sat back, legs outstretched and Kagome's frozen body laying against his chest. His muscular arms were wrapped around her small frame as he rocked slowly back and forth. "You're dead, Kagome, and I'm left here all by myself. What were you trying to say when you died?"

_There's so much I have to say, Inuyasha! I... I love..._

Those same words echoed around his head mercilessly, constantly repeating themselves.

Inuyasha kissed the top of his deceased beloved's head. "I'll stay here with you, Kagome. Nothing could ever keep me from you...!"

"Inuyasha, you baka hanyou." Kagome's voice said as her spirit once more appeared infront of him, "Don't just sit there! I'm waiting for you! We still have a lot to do, koishii." Kagome winked, holding out her hand.

Inuyasha shook his head frantically, "No, no, I have to stay here... I can't leave her alone... I don't want to be alone, either."

"But Inuyasha, you have to leave. You have to help me...! What about Naraku? The Shikon no Kakera? Our friends?"

"I don't care!" Inuyasha shouted, clutching Kagome's body closer, "It doesn't matter if I don't have you here to fight with and to talk to! It would never be the same without you there... You know it wouldn't!" The hanyou's shoulders shook with sadness. "The rosary is shattered, too, so now I don't even have that to remember you by!"

Inuyasha gasped softly as he felt warm arms embrace him from behind. He turned his head to see Kagome's ghost holding him, nuzzling his cheek soothingly.

"You have to go, Inuyasha. I already told you... I'm waiting for you!"

_**Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh, my love**_

_**But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh, my love**_

_**They don't know that you can't leave me**_

_**They don't hear you singing to me...!**_

Kagome stood, her warmth leaving the poor hanyou. She walked back infront of him and held out both her hands as she smiled warmly down at him. "Come find me?"

Inuyasha released his hold on her dead body and grasped both her hands. "Alright... I'll find you."

Kagome's ghost looked up at him as she slowly faded, "Inuyasha, there is something I really have to tell you."

Inuyasha looked down at her with a confused look.

"I... I love..." once more she disappeared before she could say anything.

"Not again!" Inuyasha cried, looking for his beloved, only to discover that he was consumed in darkness once more. "Dammit! Where did you go, Kagome?! I have to find her...!"

_**I will stay forever here with you**_

_**My Love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death our love goes on**_

In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha was surrounded by the bodies of the dead holy angels that layed on the dry, cracked, and dead earth. "Where am I...?" he mused, "Is this the Graveyard of the Angels that Kagome talked about?" He looked around, then looked up.

There was Kagome... and she was falling fast. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped together, head tilted back ever so slightly. Her hair whipped behind her and her body was slightly limp, legs parted a bit, as she rocketed towards the ground.

"KAGOME!"

_**And I can't love you anymore than I do**_

_**I will die, but real love is forever.**_

---------------------------

n.n


End file.
